Nalu: Alphabet
by naluhedgehogs
Summary: A collection of short little fluffy stories for each letter of the alphabet! NaLu, with some occasional twists of Gajevy! Hope you enjoy!
1. A: Attention

**Hello Everyone! I read a few stories like this and I really wanted to try it, an alphabet collection of one-shots! Soooooo here we go! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

* * *

 **Attention**

Lucy laughed as she observed the guild, rowdy as usual. Gray and Natsu were off fighting about something or another, Juvia probably watching from somewhere, while drinking contests went off in full swing. Levy nudged her shoulder. " _Lu-chan, Natsu is looking at you"_ she giggled, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. " _Stop it Levy! No he isn't!"_ Levy just giggled again, looking at her. " _You're just so in denial, Lu. Everyone knows he HAS to like you! He partnered for you for goodness sake!"_ Lucy shook her head. " _He only needed me for a mission, it was manipulation!" "No! That's not it and you know it! Lisanna!"_

The silver haired Mage, who had, rather blatantly, been listening to the conversation, perked up at her name and skipped over to the bar, blue eyes sparkling. " _He so likes you Lucy! He wouldn't even partner with me, besides, he barely gives anyone else a glance since he met you!"_ The blonde put her head in her hands. " _Not you too!"_ Levy and Lisanna exchanged a glance, before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

* * *

" _Hey, flame-brain!"_ To Gray's surprise, Natsu didn't react. Instead, his eyes stayed glued to the bar, and his fist tightened around the edge of the table testily. " _Oy, fire head!"_ Still, nothing. Gray sighed, before slamming his fist solidly into Natsu's skull. His head snapped up. " _Hey!"_ Natsu seethed, flames licking from his mouth.

" _What are you so distracted with? I called you like 5 minutes ago!"_ But by that point, Natsu's eyes were fixated again on the bar. Gray's eyes widened as he realized what was distracting his *cough* friend *cough*. He smirked. " _Lucy."_ His simple statement caused Natsu to jump up. " _What's up with you today?"_ Gray snapped. " _You just space off, and I say something about her, and you keep jumping like that!"_

Natsu plops back in his seat. " _She's been ignoring me! I even tried throwing three tables today while fighting but she still hasn't looked at me!"_ The ice Mage just stared at him, totally unable to process what was going on. " _YOU THREW THOSE TABLES ON PURPOSE?!"_ He seethed, before noticing the true disappointment written across the dragon slayer's face. He sighed. " _I don't know how you missed it. Lucy has looked at you thirty times since she got here..."_

* * *

 **Whelp, that's the end of that one! These little stories will be quite short, and I will try to post them steadily and frequently! Hope you love them, and please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **For the love of magic I write for you,**

 **naluhedgehogs**


	2. B: Busy

**I am so happy you guys are liking these! I know they are quick little shorts, but I still hope they are fun for you all to read! Drop a review if you want them to continue and favorite and follow for updates!**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

* * *

 **Busy**

Natsu sat, tapping his finger impatiently on the bar. Every few seconds he would stand, before sitting back down again. After twenty minutes, it was starting to get worrying.

" _Ara ara Natsu, what are you doing?"_ Mira asked, in the process of shining a glass. " _Lucy isn't here yet! I've been waiting FOREVVEEEERRRRR"_ he whined. Mira laughed lightly. " _Don't you remember? Lucy told you yesterday she wouldn't be coming by today."_ Natsu shot up from his chair again. " _WHAT?!"_ He bellowed, accompanied by a large crash as his stool fell to the floor. A couple people looked up in shock at him, but the general majority ignored him. Typical for him anyway.

" _Yes, you agreed to it Natsu"_ stated Levy, who, after being loudly interrupted in her reading (though a certain brooding dragon slayer had been distracting her anyway), had decided to occupy her time with contributing to the conversation. " _I did?"_ The Mage stated, puzzled. Enter Gray. " _Yes Flame-Head, while you were in the middle of an argument with Gajeel, Lucy came up and said that she would be busy tomorrow, and for you to go ahead and get a job to do or something because she wouldn't be here. You were too engaged in fighting with bolts-for-brains.."_ Queue the loud " _OYE!"_ from Gajeel, " _that you didn't even notice! I had to grab a table out of the air before you hit her in the face!"_

With that, Natsu snarled. " _I would never hurt Lucy!"_ He barked. The three sweat dropped. " _But Natsu... You almost DID hit her with the table. And afterwards she gave up and left."_ Stated Mira. Natsu looked dejected, and slammed his head against the bar.

Ten seconds later, it popped up again. " _I know! I will go apologize to Lucy right now! Come on Happy!"_ Natsu yelled happily, and the blue cat flew after him with an affirmative " _Aye!"_

 _"Hey!"_ Gray barked. " _At least clean up the mess you made!"_ Mira just shook her head, before walking from behind the counter to tidy up. " _But guys... Lucy told him pointedly that she didn't want him to disturb her today, and threatened him with his life!"_ Levy pointed out anxiously. Gray laughed.

" _He'll find out soon enough"_

And from the distance, the sound of a loud crash echoed, followed by an extremely painful " _LUUUCY KICKKKK!"_

* * *

 **Bum bum bum! It has returned! I hope you like it, as you have probably noticed, not all chapters are related, and if I do post some that are, I will be sure to let you know! Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review telling me whether or not I should continue, what you thought, etc etc! They really do inspire new chapters to be posted! Also, please favorite and follow if you enjoy and I will see you next time!**

 **For the love of magic I write for you**

 **~naluhedgehogs**


	3. C: Carry Me

**A new chapter, a new chapter! In response to a review: yes, there will be a chapter for each letter of the alphabet, but at the current, I am writing each individually and they will be posted as I go, so please stick with me! Also, some may have multiple parts, as in a letter may have one or two chapters, so please look forward to those! Without further ado,**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

* * *

 **Carry Me**

It all started with Lucy's statement. They had been on a mission to catch a fleet of bandits hiding out in the woods, and while fighting, she had fallen upon a tree root, brining her ankle to a nasty purple swell. After hobbling the way back to town, bandits in tow, she had fallen back to the ground, unable to move on the tender and steadily swelling ankle. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

Turning to Natsu, she stated " _Carry me."_ Natsu just stared at her weirdly. " _Carry you?"_ He asked, and she nodded, trying to keep her face a normal color. " _Yes, carry me."_

She began to grow irritable when he continued to stare at her like she had two heads. " _Last time I tried to carry you, you beat me over the head with a book!"_ She sighed in frustration. " _That's because I was perfectly content at my desk reading and you just wanted to go on a mission, that I had already told you no before. Also, I wasn't hurt."_ He flinched at the word hurt, and instantly wished he hadn't said anything. He didn't want to hear she was hurt, he had promised himself that he wouldn't let her get hurt again.

He quickly stooped down, and pulled the blonde into his arms bridal style. " _I- I dint mean like this.."_ She murmured, flushing slightly at his manner. He looked down st her, before quickly looking back at the clouds when he accidentally stared at her breasts instead, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Happy stifled a laugh in his paw, before flying off past them, shouting out " _He llllllliikeeees you!"_

Lucy pointedly flushed, and Natsu continued to look every other way but her, his cheeks turning a darker pink. " _Once my ankle is better, I will kill you cat!"_ She called, thrashing out at him, but he was too far away. " _Careful or I will drop you!"_ Natsu barked in warning, causing Lucy to wrap her arms around his neck. " _Don't you dare!"_ She cried, causing Natsu to fake losing his grip on her a couple times, resulting in her pulling herself closer to him, though he couldn't say that he minded terribly.

By the time they got back to Lucy's apartment, it was dark and she was sleeping softly in his arms. Calling Happy to open the window, he leapt easily onto the sill, and carefully tucked her back into bed, pulling the sheets up to her nose, just how she liked them. She continued to sleep soundly, and Natsu felt himself grin. He reached out and ruffled her hair a bit, careful not to wake up the blonde, and behind him Happy smiled at the slight affectionate gesture only Lucy could encourage from his friend.

Quietly, the blue feline slipped out the window and flew down the streets of Magnolia, leaving his friend to watch over his partner. Happy grinned, he knew Natsu always enjoyed carrying his friend.

* * *

 **And letter C is complete! Hehe, I hope you enjoyed it! I was originally going to do this one as a whole different topic, which I had started, but when I sat down to finish it today, I decided on something else! I hope you loved it, and please leave a review telling me if I should continue, or any suggestions for future chapters, and follow and favorite if you enjoyed! I also hope to put up another chapter today but I don't know! Hehe, much love!**

 **For the love of magic I write for you,**

 **naluhedgehogs**


	4. D: Date

**Hey guys! Yes, I know it has been like a century since I posted and I apologize that it will continue to be infrequent- IB life is hard! But I promise to do my best! Anyway, this is actually a replacement chapter but I thought that the idea was a cute one so I decided to do it anyway! Alrighty, on to the story!**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

* * *

Life was just as rowdy as ever at Magnolia High. Chairs were sent careening through the classroom at regular intervals and bruises were rather commonplace for those unlucky enough to miss the large objects hurtling at them. Yes, the usual.

Lucy sat quietly at her desk contemplating the book in her hands. In approximately three minutes she knew her salmon (cough pink cough) haired friend would come crashing into the classroom late and inevitably destroy half the room in the process, but she still had a couple minutes left so she decided to risk reading a bit more. She, after staying up late for a few nights in a row, managed to finish the first draft of her novel for Levy but as she was simply so tired she had yet to review it. Sighing, she skimmed the first page. So many errors. If she had been less delirious when writing it she probably would've fixed them then but unfortunately that wasn't the case. She sighed yet again, marking lightly on spots she needed to fix. And quickly became so engrossed in the process she forgot how little time she had until her destructive friend would arrive.

That was, until it was too late to do anything about it.

In less than a second, the Natsu/Gray-torpedo shot through the classroom in a tumbling heap of limbs, knocking over every desk in the row until ultimately colliding with Lucy's. Rogue flames and icicles shot here and there and everywhere and honestly it all became a blur as half the class was bowled over into a massive dogpile. And, of course, as fate would have it, poor Lucy's manuscript was caught up in the mix.

* * *

After the room was (yet again) sorted out and desks were arranged again neatly, Lucy returned to her chair, followed by a puppy-ish Natsu. " _We can hang out after school right Luce?_ " He asked pleadingly. The blonde glanced at him a minute before shrugging non-comittingly. " _As I said yesterday Natsu I will have to-_ " She cut off abruptly, before crying out in pain as she noticed the remains of her novel lying on the floor, half burnt to a crisp and half frozen. " _What? What happened?_ " Natsu cried, running up to his favorite blonde, and grabbing her shoulders, scouring her body (a bit too closely for her liking had she been paying that attention) for any signs of injury. That was a mistake on his part.

" _YOU-YOU IDIOT! YOU ABSOLUTE MONSTEROUS, DESTRUCTIVE, OUTRAGEOUS JERK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOOK! I SPENT HOURS ON THAT!_ " Lucy burst, stuck somewhere on the brink of crying and seething in anger. " _Now now Lucy..."_ Erza began pleadingly, stepping forward to calm the blonde down. Before quickly retreating when the blonde's searing gaze fell upon her. " _Me? But Gray did it!"_ Natsu cried accusingly, glaring at his "friend" who stood up too. " _Me? You half-brained flame head! You started the stupid thing by dropping a bucket of water on my head when I walked in the door!"_ Natsu flared at this " _What?! I only did that-_ "

Lucy had had enough of their arguing. She reached for her backpack and sent it hurtling at the two arguing with enough force to send them both flying backward. " _I CAN'T BELIEVE EITHER OF YOU! CAN YOU NOT JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO FREAKIN SECONDS WITH YOUR DUMB ARGUMENTS! DO YOU NOT CARE FOR ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELVES? DO YOU?_ " She collapsed to the ground, wracked with sobs while her fellow classmates sat for a moment, in silent awe of the dramatic turn of events. Levy got up from her chair and sat delicately beside her friend, hugging her shoulders comfortingly and murmuring quiet soothing words to the distraught blonde. Natsu approached carefully, treading lightly as he could up to the two girls on the floor. " _H-hey Luce.. Don't cry! You know I hate it when you cry! How about this, how about I take you out on a date?"_ Her sniffling stopped, and she looked up, slightly pink, stupified. (She wasn't the only one) " _R-really?_ "

Natsu beamed, sharp canines showing. " _Yup!_ "

LLucy smiled brightly in return. " _Okay!_ " Levy giggled, before helping the blonde up and sitting back down. Gildarts, who had been silently watching the whole spectacle from the front of the class, cleared his throat and everyone returned to their appropriate seat so the lesson could finally begin.

* * *

The day ended almost as soon as it had began, and Lucy smiled at Natsu quickly before leaving. " _Meet me at six I guess?_ " She suggested nervously. Natsu grinned his signature grin, giving her a thumbs up. " _Sounds good Luce, see you later!_ " She smiled, before trailing away happily.

Gray appeared at Natsu's side a few minutes later. " _Dude I didn't know you had it in you. Congrats. I am sure Mira will love this. Oh, probably Lisanna too. It'll be great._ " Natsu hummed distractedly. " _Yeah, sure... a-thanks I guess."_ And after sitting a moment in silence, Natsu turned to Gray stone-faced. " _What is a date?_ "

And you could hear Gray's cry for miles.

* * *

 **Hello hello hello everyone! I apologize for my long hiatus and that I may be a bit sporadic but I hope you really enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed making it. It was just super cute :) Anyways, thanks so much and please favorite, follow and review. I love to hear from you! Thanks again! Lots of love**

 **~naluhedgehogs**


	5. E: Envy Part 1

**Hello everyone! I apologize for my long hiatus and for the fact that this will probably not be as organized or neat as my usual chapters are but I really wanted to write a little something and I will have to make do. The device I usually would write on broke a while ago and I am having to use a less-orderly alternative just to post anything. So, again, I do apologize to everyone but I hope you like my piece anyway! As for now, let us get on to the story! ~naluhedgehogs**

Envy Part 1

Natsu doesn't like to be angry at his guild members. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't even manage to truly be angry with Gray. Well, that is, unless a certain blonde is involved.

"Gray! Thanks for agreeing to go shopping with me!" Lucy cheered. The raven haired male shook his head. "I don't know how you managed to convince me to go along with it but I guess I am going now." Lucy nodded rapidly. "Too late to change your mind - tomorrow morning at 7!"

Gray let out a groan, but quickly quieted himself when Lucy shot him an evil glare. "Of course! Bright and..."

"Oye! Why are you going anywhere with Luce, popsicle brain! She is my partner, not yours!" Gray glared at him defiantly. "She is not anyone's property Natsu! That's probably why she wants to go with me!"

Natsu clenched his fist angrily. "I didn't say she was! But I don't want her going anywhere with you!" "Well, why not?" Lucy chimed, peering at him. "He hasn't done anything to you all day!"

Natsu felt his face color uncomfortably. Turning away sharply, he retorted "I just don't like it"

"Awwwww" Mira cooed from the bar. "Natsu is jealoussss" Feeling his face darken, he glared at Mira. "N-no I'm not! Stop lying!" And seeing Cana, who had been watching the scene intently, smirk, he quickly stormed away.

That's generally the best plan.

Lucy sat on her couch, tapping her pen lazily on her notebook. "I wonder why Natsu was acting so weird today. Do you have any ideas Plue?" The little dog looked up at her, cocking his head to the side. "Puun pun?" Sighing, Lucy patted his head. "I guess so buddy, I guess so. Well, it's getting late! Off to bed with you little one!"

And, giving a final wave, he disappeared in a poof.

Lucy strolled over to her bed, making sure to sit down as carefully as possible-you never know when a certain pink-head will decide to hide himself under the covers. And trust her, he doesn't like being squashed. "I hope I will find something for him tomorrow" she murmered, yawning, before curling up to sleep.

As always, Lucy arrived 10 minutes early and Gray rushed in about 6 minutes late, but today was not the day for her to fuss about that. Natsu's birthday was tomorrow (though he always seemed to forget) and it was crucial that everything was perfect. Well, as perfect as her chaotic guild could make it. She had woken up before the sun was up to bake the perfect cake, which was to be iced later, but now faced a bigger problem. What to buy for a person who never wants anything. Thus, she enlisted Gray.

"Oh come on Lucy! Just pick something already!" Gray moaned, rubbing his sore temples. "As long as it is from you he will love it! Trust me!" Lucy sighed.

"It isn't that simple Gray! He is turning 18! I have to find the perfect gift!" Rolling his eyes, he looked at his watch. "Well, if you don't hurry up you will run out of time - the mall closes in-" "Five minutes!" Lucy squealed. "I'll never be able to find something now!" She felt her eyes welling as she looked to the floor. "I was just.. trying to get something special. And now it's all ruined."

"U-Uh..." Gray muttered nervously, trying to think of anything that would stop his friend from crying. Girls crying made him extremely uncomfortable. "The cake! You still have that, right?" he offered. "There is nothing that flame brain loves more than food!"

Much to his delight, Lucy brightened at that. "You're right Gray! You are a genius! Thank you so much!" Throwing her arms around his neck, she gave him a massive hug. "Let's go!"

As soon as they left a horrified cry rang out from a shopkeeper. Because, unbeknownst to them, a certain pinkette set his shop on fire.

Natsu sat fuming in his hammock. "They HUGGED Happy! She never hugs anyone but me!" he whined. The blue cat chuckled into his paws. "So you are jealous! I knew it!" "Ugh!" Natsu cried, pulling his pillow over his head. "Not you too!"

Happy looked at him seriously. "You set a man's shop on fire. Again." "That was an accident... I just.. lost control of it that's all." Natsu replied distractedly.

Happy just shook his head. Denial wasn't just a river in Egypt and it was very apparently clear that Natsu didn't plan to admit anything. But, though Happy wished to pry more he had to fulfill his half of the deal - keep Natsu at bay until Lucy was ready tomorrow.

That should be fun.

 **Okay guys! I am sorry that this chapter isn't quite as good as I wanted it to be and everything, but I still hope you liked it. Please be sure to let me know what you think and I will be back with a part 2 soon maybe? Hehe, I guess you'll just have to find out.**

 **For the love of magic I write for you,**

 **naluhedgehogs**


	6. E:Envy Part 2

**Hello again! Sorry my updates are infrequent and not quite as orderly as they used to be! Until I can get my writing device fixed it will be a littld bit off but hopefully soon I will be back in business and can go back and edit these! Anyway, I decided to come back and work on some stories and I was really excited for this one so here you go! Onto the story!**

 **~naluhedgehogs**

Envy Part 2

Natsu rolled uncomfortably in his hammock a couple more times before Happy finally had enough. "Oh. My. Gosh Natsu! For the love of fish, stop that! You are drivint me crazy!" He snapped.

Looking foggily at the exceed, Natsu nodded noncommittally. "Yeah, yeah. Soery buddy." Happy looked at his partner confused, placing his paw on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

The pinkette shook his head. "No. They HUGGED Happy. I just don't like it."

Happy's eyes widened. "You're still on about that? Man, you do have it bad." Natsu just shrugged. "You don't think Lucy will leave us for Gray do you?"

Happy shook his head furiously. "Of course not Natsu! She loves us!"

Natsu felt his cheeks burn a bit but decided to ignore it as he always did. "Yeah, of course." Just the thought of Lucy spending time with Gray without him made his insides twist. Whether with anger or sadness, he couldn't quite tell. Maybe both. Either way, he just didn't like it.

Sensing his partner's discomfort, Happy laid his paw back on Natsu's shoulder. "Let's try and get some rest, okay?"

Natsu just sighed again before rolling back over. Floating back up to his bunk, Happy could only think _I hope Lucy's plan works out_.

Taking the spoon from Plue's hand, Lucy patted her little spirit on the head. "Thanks Plue! You have been such a good helper!"

Plue wiggled. "Puun pun!"

Laughing, she continued carefully icing the cake. Red Velvet just seemed fitting for Natsu and she had worked extra hard to get the cream cheese frosting the perfect shades of red and orange. Grabbing a small shaker full of golden sugar flecks she dusted the cake with a light layer before setting it aside. "Phew! That was exhausting! What do you think Plue?"

The snowdog toddled carefully around the cake once (much to Lucy's amusement) before giving Lucy a thumbs up? (It's hard to tell when he doesn't really have thumbs)

"Thanks! The topper doesn't look too.. well..." Her cheeks flooded with color as she looked closer at the fondant cake topper. She had spent a long time trying to craft the perfect topper to go on the cake before finally settling on making Natsu, Happy and herself sitting together. However, the more she looked at it, the more it looked like they were a family. Which, well, wasn't a bad thing at all but..

Her cheeks became another shade darker, before she shook her head vigorously. "No, it looks okay!" Her little dog nodded at her and she smiled again. Pulling out a pink lollipop she handed it to her little pet. "For your help!"

Plue wriggled happily and sticking the sucker in his mouth, disappeared in a poof.

Lucy placed the cake carefully away in it's box before retreating to her living room. Flopping on the sofa, she sighed. "Why is it so hard to decide what to get you, Natsu? I want to show you that I care but I just don't know!"

After sitting on her couch for about an hour, Lucy stood up. "Well, it doesn't do me much good fretting over it. I want to be up bright and early tomorrow - This will be a birthday he will never forget!"

The sun had barely peaked through Lucy's curtains but she was already up and moving. Early morning showers weren't really her thing but if she was going to finish everything in time for Natsu's arrival, she had no other option. The original plan was to surprise him at the guild but for some reason everyone seemed to think Natsu would enjoy it more if the party was at Lucy's apartment.

Which she couls kind of understand - it was like a second home to him. What she couldn't understand was why everyone had just dropped off their gifts and left the rest up to her alone.

That was probably Mira's doing. Sometimes she regretted how adept Mira was in reading her emotions.

But, no time for that now. The next couple of hours were spent tying up balloons in various shades of red and orange, tidying up and stacking the gifts and, of course, making sure there was plenty of firefood and fish. And sending out her little messanger to deliver the invite.

Natsu groaned when he heard a harsh rapping at his door. Knowing his luck it was Gray, coming to challenge him to another fight which would inevitably lead to his house being destroyed. Again.

Which also meant Lucy would have to come, scold him for his carelessness, and help him fix it again. Not that he minded two out of the three - his house always smelled nice after she left. Very... Lucy.

But, after the rapping continued for a few minutes, he finally convinced himself to get up and answer the darn thing. But, to his surprise, he found Loke standing at the door instead.

Lucy sat uncomfortably by the door, tapping her foot. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted sending Loke as her messenger. Happy had planned to slip out and spend the day with Charle and Wendy so Lucy could spend the day with Natsu (no doubt Mira's idea as well) and Loke, knowing about her growing feelings for the pyro, probably would take the chance to make a comment about it to him. But, being as he was, he hopefully wouldn't notice. Hopefully.

But, as the time ticked on, she slowly started to feel her hope drain. It was about 30 minutes past when Loke promised Natsu would arrive and she began to panic. What if he told him? What if Natsu felt nervous around her now? What if-?

Jumping at a loud crash, Lucy turned and sprinted, panicked, back to her room. Laying on her floor in a heap, she saw the pinkette, looking a slight bit rattled, but grinning at her all the same.

Seeing his grin, she knew she didn't have to worry.

"That dang cat! He taunted me and took off without any warning! And somehow I ended up here!" Natsu ranted, patting a sore spot on his head. Lucy laughed, and he looked at her, grinning wider, before bursting out in laughter.

"So, what's with all the balloons?" he piped curiously. "Oh, right!" Lucy chirped, dashing off to the kitchen. Returning with a box, she held it out to him.

Carefully, Natsu opened the box and stared.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" Lucy beamed. "I spent a long time trying to find a present with Gray bur that ended up being the best I could.." Lucy trailed off, rubbing her head.

Natsy felt his face warm as he looked at the dessert, taking in the happy figures of him and his favorite partners.

"It's perfect." He murmured before sending her the widest, brightest grin she had ever seen.

And she smiled just as brightly back.

 **Aaaaaaaannddddd done. Did I just cliffhanger you guys? Yes, yes I did. But you can use your imaginations to fill in the rest ;) Hope you enjoyed and please drop me a review to let me know what you think! New chapter is hopefully coming soon so get hyped! Love you all so much! Until next time,**

 **~naluhedgehogs**


	7. F: Fire

**Greetings everyone! It really has been forever and I half since I posted, I know. My tablet that I used for writing broke so I had to get it fixed and it took a very long time but I did it! Anyway, I have a little piece for you guys since I don't know when I wil get around to really posting again. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Fire**

Lucy sighed yet again, watching the rambunctious pinkette chase after Gray, hollering at the top of his lungs. "It was only an accident, jeez. Ugh, boys." Levy giggled from beside her, holding a hand to her cheek with a flourish. "Oh the whims of the male mind, it was only a chair this time. Could've been a table like last week." The two girls exchanged a look before laughing. Lucy glanced at her watch, before letting out a string of muted curses. "Dang it, I'm late! Loke is going to SKIN me! Gotta go Lev, tell Natsu that I'll still cook him dinner tonight, he'll just have to wait. Though-" she broke off, looking at the blur of blue and pink that the two raging males had become, "he probably won't even notice that I'm gone any time soon." She let out a second, nearly inaudible sigh, before getting up. "Bye!" The blonde waived, before quickly making her way out how of the guild.

Levy shook her head. "I'll bet ten bucks that Natsu will be out of here in less than five Mira." The pretty white-haired girl behind her nodded. "Make it two and I'll add in an extra ten." she giggled.

The loud crashes stopped abruptly, the two males tumbling apart as Natsu stood up. "Hey, where'd Lucy go?" The two girls exchanged a look. "Well, speak of the devil. That's a new record" Levy commented, and Mira hummed in agreement. "With Loke" the bluenette called offhandedly. "Don't set him on fire this time." Natsu growled, pouting as the guild chorused with chuckles. "You said you wouldn't tellll" he whined, trudging over to the bar as the laughter continued. "Eh, whatever" Levy shrugged, turning back to her almost forgotten milkshake. "You know what happened last time you joined Lucy on her training mission. You got jealous within the first ten minutes. It was a total disaster." Levy commented plainly.

"Aww" Mira cooed in the background. "Natsu got jealous again! How sweet!" Feeling his face redden, Natsu pulled his scarf farther up. "Did not" he mumbled, looking at the floor. Levy just rolled her eyes, stirring her milkshake with her straw. "I know you're gonna go spy, so just go and let me drink my shake in peace!" Natsu glared at the back of her head, but did as he was told anyway.

* * *

Lucy trailed after her spirit, gazing at the trees that they passed. "Are we deep enough in the park yettt? We have been walking FOREVER!" Loke sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just trying to get far enough away from Natsu to hopefully salvage my hair this time. It took an eternity to grow back out!" He sniffed, carefully patting his orange mane. Lucy groaned but couldn't argue - Natsu did create quite a mess last time. Fire everywhere. She was still paying for that incident. "I don't suppose there are any firefighting spirits that I can form a contract with right?" Loke shook his head. "Sadly, no."

* * *

Natsu followed the scent of his favorite Celestial Mage down the winding forest trails before finally arriving at the edge of a small clearing. He plopped down behind a nearby tree, watching closely as Loke demonstrated a variety of moves, then stepped back and let Lucy try. His eyes narrowed any time Loke's hand got close to her, but forced himself to stay (relatively) calm. He should know better, they've done this before. But it still made him a little bit bitter that she chose to train with Loke instead of him. He would've been a much better teacher but she was adamant. And unfortunately he just couldn't say no to those big brown eyes. Curse her for being so pretty.

Watching as she mirrored Loke's spin perfectly, Natsu found himself in awe as she called forth Taurus, still rotating, causing the light to spin out from the key in all directions, almost like a tiny meteor shower. The bull landed in the sparkling light as gracefully as he could, turning to Lucy for approval. "Moooo did great Luucyyy!" The blonde smiled, extending her hand for a high five (or as close as she could get). "You too Taurus! Your balance is improving!" She laughed, and her spirit couldn't help but join in.

Natsu grumbled to himself, looking distastefully at the bull. Sure, Lucy did great but Taurus didn't do anything particularly spectacular. He still didn't like him much, and was only relieved when Lucy sent him back before he could make any of his usual comments. But that relief only lasted a second, as Loke picked Lucy up in a wave of happiness, spinning her around while she laughed. "You did it! Finally!" He placed her down, ruffling her windblown hair. "Your mother would be proud" he murmured affectionately, touching his forehead to hers. Lucy smiled, feeling her heart tighten at the mention of her mother. She finally figured out her special move. And it meant the world to her.

That is, until her nose crinkled. "Is that... FIRE?!" Lucy pulled away, before wailing aloud. "NOT AGAIN!" She ducked out of the way in the nick of time, just as Natsu came barreling straight for Loke. "FIGHT ME YOU B-"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaannd done! It has been a long time since I wrote anything so I hope you guys liked it! Please favorite and review, I really wanna know what you thought! Anyway, until next time**

 **for the love of writing I write for you,**

 **~nh**


End file.
